Star Wars Battlefront II
S''tar Wars Battlefront II'' is a video game created by Electronic Arts and developed by DICE, Motive Studios and Criterion Games. It was released on November 17, 2017. The game is a sequel to the 2015's Star Wars Battlefront and includes content from all three trilogies, and has three times as much content as the original had at launch. In April 2017 during the presentation at Star Wars Celebration, it was confirmed that the game would be released on November 17, 2017 and November 14 for those pre ordering the Deluxe Elite Trooper Edition. An open beta was held from October 4 to October 11. DLC The Last Jedi Season The first Season expansion, The Last Jedi Season was released on December 5 and is centered around Star Wars: Episode VIII The Last Jedi, the eighth film in the Star Wars saga which was released on December 15, 2017. It features a space map over D'Qar, the new planet Crait, Resistance hero Finn and First Order villain Captain Phasma. Solo Season On May 3, EA Star Wars published an announcement on Twitter stating that the second Season in the game would be based on the character of Han Solo, releasing alongside Solo: A Star Wars Story. The first part of the Han Solo Season was released on May 16 and features the returning map set in Jabba's Palace, a new game mode (Hero Showdown), new skins for Leia Organa and Lando Calrissian based on their disguises in Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi, and the addition of starfighters to Arcade. The second part of the Han Solo Season was revealed in a trailer on June 6 and its content released on June 12, which included a new map on Kessel, the Millennium Falcon as it appears in Solo: A Star Wars Story, the returning game mode Extraction, and new skins for Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, and Chewbacca as they appear in Solo: A Star Wars Story. The Clone Wars Season The game's Design Director, Dennis Brännvall, teased that Star Wars: The Clone Wars content was going to be added to the game at some point in the future. At EA Play it was revealed that in the fall of 2018, a third season focused on the Clone Wars was going to be released, the season would include a map featuring Geonosis, new Clone Trooper skins, and General Grievous, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Count Dooku, and Anakin Skywalker as playable characters. General Grievous was released on October 30, 2018 with an alternate "Battle Damaged" appearance. Obi-Wan Kenobi together with the 212th Battalion skins and a "Shattered" General Grievous skin followed up on November 28 alongside the Geonosis Galactic Assault map. In December, a new appearance of Obi-Wan Kenobi titled “General Kenobi” was released, based on his Star Wars: The Clone Wars armor (prior to the mid-third season). Count Dooku was released on January 23, 2019, followed by an alternate "Dark Ritual" appearance less than a week later. Anakin Skywalker, along with the 501st and Coruscant Guard skins, and a general update for all Clone trooper skins, including armored clone officers, were released on February 27, 2019. Also initially scheduled for February but then pushed back to March 26, 2019 was Capital Supremacy: a new, large-scale game mode, featuring both capture points and capital ship takedowns, as well as two new Clone Wars Era Reinforcements and lightsaber combat improvements, which included no more stagger to a hero whose attack is blocked, plus the requirement of stamina to attack. It also featured a new appearance for Count Dooku: His sleepwear from the third season of The Clone Wars. On March 12, 2019, two new reinforcement classes were announced: Dual DC-17 pistol-wielding ARC Troopers and BX-series droid commandos, also released on March 26. On April 2, 2019, three new locations were announced as being in development for Capital Supremacy. The first location, Kashyyyk, was released on April 24, and May and June release date for the next two. On May 10, 2019, the second location was revealed to be Kamino, and released on May 22. The third, Naboo, was revealed on June 7, 2019 - the first day of E3 2019 - and slated for a June 26 release, along with the unveiling of a large amount of upcoming content for the next few months. Among them were droidekas, Anakin Skywalker's Jedi General appearance from the early seasons of The Clone Wars, the TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank, additional clone trooper skins, and another Capital Supremacy location, released on September 25, 2019: Felucia. A new type of enforcer was also released that same day: the Clone commando. Rise of Skywalker Season On December 4th 2019, DICE detailed the content coming December 17th, to tie into the release of ''The Rise of Skywalker. ''These included new appearances for Finn, Rey, and Kylo Ren, and a new planet, being the jungle world of Ajan Kloss based on the new movie. Four reinforcements are to be added, the Sith trooper and a revamped Jet Trooper for the First Order, and two new ones for the resistance, an Ovissian Gunner and a Caphex Spy. On February 3rd 2020, more content will be released, with capital supremacy coming to the sequel era, as well as two new playable heroes, BB-8 and BB-9E. This update's current release date replaced the update's original release date of Thursday, January 30, 2020, because a critical bug involving not being able to deal damage to players in Capital Supremacy was found during testing. Triple XP was enabled in its place. The update went live February 3rd at 09:00 UTC for PC, 10:00 UTC for PlayStation 4, and 11:00 UTC for Xbox One, following the usual deployment times for updates. The update noticeably includes the expansion of Capital Supremacy and Instant Action to the sequel era with the maps Jakku: The Graveyard, Takodana: Maz's Castle and Ajan Kloss: The Klosslands, and the additions of the new heroes BB-8 for the Resistance and BB-9E for the First Order. Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Games Category:Star Wars Battlefront II